


LikE mE¿

by trxcey



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood, Dark, Dark Thoughts, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Possession, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Hallucinations, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Personal Demons, Possession, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxcey/pseuds/trxcey
Summary: Mark could feel everything, but he couldn't do anythingDark could do everything, but he couldn't feel anythingJack was lostAnti was foundg a s o l i n e - h a l s e y





	1. Strange like me

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING]: not suitable for younger readers, not suitable for readers sensitive to things in the tags or things similar to the tags
> 
> this chapter:  
> extreme mental torture, minor physical torture, implied rape, extremely dubious, personal demons
> 
> new story this be some dark shit have fun

Mark is on edge. He feels like he’s either hanging off the edge of a precipice by one weakening hand or tipping over his toes, unbalanced and staring into the abyss. Mark can’t see anything, but he feels the abyss stare back into him, penetrating into his darkest thoughts.

Feeling like a first person player in a horror game, Mark is constantly glancing over his shoulder, covered in cold sweat. Somebody – some _thing_ , is watching him, analyzing him, sizing him up, and simply _waiting_. Mark isn’t the most patient type, but this monster within him is playing a game, a _dangerous_ game. Mark is new to this game, and he doesn’t like not knowing anything. The monster has played this game too many times.

Mark decides that he’s tired. He doesn’t like this game. He slowly crawls his way up the stairs and has to concentrate on just lifting each foot to make it to his bed. Finally reaching his destination, Mark flops onto the mattress, staring up at the white ceiling, thinking.

He realizes that he’s been laying there and doing nothing but thinking for too long when his eyes begin to sting from lack of moisture. Mark blinks once. A faint shadow appears on the blank white. In slight horror, Mark blinks again. As the shadow becomes more distinct with each blink, so does Mark’s terror. As Mark subconsciously sits up onto his elbows, a face emerges from the colors and darkness swirling above him.

The first thing Mark sees are its eyes. _His_ eyes. They’re black with a fiery ring of red. Simultaneously, Mark sees the blood-red flush of dyed hair sitting on the monster’s head above it’s diabolical eyes. Mark’s eyes flick down and up, taking in the details of his personal demon.

Mark sees it – him – the _Devil_ \- for who it is. The skin is too pale and not tan enough, the hair is too dark and too red, and the eyes are _too wrong_. However, despite his thoughts screaming in denial against the truth that the darkness is showing him, he sees that the monster in the abyss is simply _himself_.

But when the shadows smile, he sees that that might not be the case. Mark lifts a shaky hand to his mouth. That’s not _his_ smile. The beast is a reflection, but it is not the same as he is. The illusion is made of smoke and mirrors that are not in his own thoughts. _Or are they?_ The monster’s mouth moves as it whispers dark thoughts into Mark’s mind. _Are these really_ my _thoughts? Or am I simply telling you what you already know and think?_

Mark’s entire body jolts alive in a rush of adrenaline and fear. He’s in his bed still, but the shadows are gone. He blinks…nothing happens.

Realizing it was all in his head _filled – with smoke and mirrors_ – Mark flops back onto his pillow and reviews his nightmare – _of truth_. He jerks a hand up to his head; those aren’t his thoughts – _but they are close enough_. With a quite cry of alarm, Mark pulls his knees into his chest, squeezes his head in so that he’s reduced to a ball of denial, and interlocks his fingers over his nape. Mark closes his eyes.

In his mind, Mark can _feel_ the darkness reaching out, coiling around him, _staining_ every thought. He tries to put up a fight and to resist the monster consuming his soul and slowly _becoming_ him. _Or is_ he _become the monster?_

 _No,_ Mark decides, _I am not what this thing wants me to be. I am Markiplier, and I am human._

The beast simply laughs.

When Mark opens his eyes at last, he’s restrained against a chair with darkness surrounding him. Suddenly, a rectangle of light sparks to life before his eyes. His counterpart’s face pops up, adjusting the camera angle. In the background, Mark can hear someone struggling – like they’re _gagged_. _Ah, there we go,_ Mark’s screen-doppelganger finishes with a smile, _all up and recording. You okay there, Jackaboy?_

Mark can’t even scream. When the other Mark moves away from the camera, a tied-up, gagged, _crying_ Jack comes into view. His face is tear-stained and blotched with red. His clothes are torn and soiled, and there are visible bruises on his face. His arms and legs are scratched with some places bleeding.

 _Aw, you look a little banged-up. Should I kiss it all better?_ The other Mark mocks and taunts Jack. _You wish that_ your _Mark were here to heal you with a kiss, don’t you? Well that’s too bad,_ the Mark on screen holds up a knife and runs a finger along the side of the blade before turning to face Jack, _because all you’re going to get is **me**._

When the demon slices through Jack while Jack screams and cries, Mark tries to turn away, but something holds him there, forcing him to watch the torture.

Then, the monster sets the knife down. It – he – whatever the darkness is, leans down face-to-face with Jack. It smiles with a dark glint in its eyes. Slowly, its lips descend down onto Jack’s, kissing him. As the seconds tick and the minutes pass by into what feels like hours, the monster does as he pleases.

Mark wishes he could scream.

He _knows_ what the monster is trying to do. He _knows_ he can’t give up, but every time a rush of inspiration to fight back floods through him, his eyes go back to Jack’s trembling figure, and he just _can’t_. All the fight seeps out and is replaced by a cold, empty stillness.

His eyes are closing, and Mark can’t stop them. Even when he sees nothing but darkness, in his mind he still sees the echo of Jack’s broken body, knowing that _he_ was the one who did it to him.

When his eyes open, he’s on the cliff, wind blowing his hair fiercely and threatening to push him off. He’s leaning forward, and his center of weight seems to be pulling him forward, drawing him closer to the darkness. As he looks down, the shadows are crawling, throbbing, _waiting_ for him.

Mark stares into the abyss, and the darkness looks back, waiting. Finally, Mark blinks.

The abyss smiles.

_[dark starts to talk]_


	2. Deranged like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS!
> 
> Special update on Christmas Day! (sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas - happy normal update...?)
> 
> No terrible warnings, just possession :) no big deal

Four days pass, and Mark is getting better – or at least he’s feeling better. He’s gone from teetering over the cliff to backing away step by step. When he’d given up for just one second, he thought he was done for. Instead, the monster simply let him be and doesn’t really bother him anymore.

Mark decides to make a vlog after seeing a few concerned comments about his slightly-off behavior. He himself has noticed while reviewing and watching his own videos that he’s been a little weirder, more tentative, and quieter than usual.

When he finishes setting up his recording equipment, Mark hits the record button and cues the beginning of the video.

“Hi,” Mark starts the video with a simple introduction – not his normal one, but he wanted this to be a more serious vlog, “I know a few of you guys in the comments section have noticed that my behavior has been unlike me lately, and you guys are right. It’s…uh…”

Mark habitually floofs his hair nervously before continuing, “Something’s been bothering me lately, and it’s not something that will hinder my video making, but it’s a sort of personal thing that I need to think about and leave behind. I don’t want to worry any of you guys, and I know many of you will worry, but I can assure you that I am doing well. I’m not at my best, but I can still go on in life.

“I’ll let you guys know if this problem becomes too unbearable for me to continuing uploading regularly, but I don’t expect anything major to disrupt my routine because of this,” Mark smiles at the camera reassuringly, “I’ve got most of it under control, and I just need some time to myself and my thoughts. I don’t know how much time I’ll need, but I will make a vlog as soon as I can when I solve the problem.”

Mark pauses awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

“Um, I wish I could give more details, but I’d rather keep this more…private,” Mark scratches his forearm and glances around, not looking at the camera, “I don’t want to end this video on a bad note, so I will tell you guys that some new episodes of _Subnautica_ and _Hello Neighbor_ should be coming out soon! I love those games and am so glad to read and hear satisfied reviews on my videos of those games. I get super into them, and they suck me in simply because they’re fun and I love playing them while recording for all you guys! So ending on a happy note, thank you guys so much for watching, and as always, I will see you,” Mark points and stares into the camera, “in the next video. Buh-bye!”

Mark waves at the camera with an attempted bright smile. He stops recording, saves the video, and slumps down into his chair, thinking. He’s sure that most fans will be happy to see him open up a bit about his situation, but there’ll also be some that would see through his illusion of stability. Mark is still suspicious that the monster is still there. Hell, some fans might even hit the bulls-eye and guess what’s going on with him.

But the key element isn’t what the fans think; it’s whether the monster is truly out of his system. Mark is usually pretty optimistic, but he still feels something digging in the back of his mind, nagging him not to let up so easily and write the monster off as a simple foe that backs off just like that.

Deciding that this was too much thinking, he starts reviewing an unedited episode that he just recorded. Mark knows what to cut out and has a laid out plan for the finished product, and he is just about to finish up when he notices something weird had happened in the recording.

Mark clicks and drags to replay the last minute of the recording.

 _And I will see you_ , Markiplier on the screen points at the camera, _in the next video_. He smiles and waves, _Buh-bye! Okay, cue outro now and cut or whatever._ The Mark on screen leans back in his chair and stretches with a quiet groan before he flops back down into his chair.

Suddenly, Mark on screen jerks, and the room darkens significantly. Brushing it off as a focusing and camera problem, Mark prepares to exit the application. Before he can click to close the window, an explosion of static and screeching bursts through his headphones. Mark on screen is inches away from the camera, smiling menacingly. The room has become darker in the video – though Mark swears that the shadows around him in the real world did seem to stretch out as well – and in the recording, Mark’s eyes are black in the darkness. With a twitch, his irises were suddenly red.

Watching this all play out, Mark’s hand is still hovering above the mouse with the black arrow on the screen hovering above the red ‘close window’ button. He slams into the back of his chair, alarmed as he watches something that he doesn’t remember happening play out.

 _You thought I was gone, didn’t you_ , the monster said slowly, ridiculing him, _you thought you were safe._ Tilting its head, the demon using Mark’s body stares at the camera with a serious expression. After a few seconds, the corner of its mouth tilts upwards, and its resolve cracks.

 _Wishful thinking_ , the monster sneered _, is for the weak and pitiful_. _Despite your physical build, you are so embarrassingly weak. I expected more resistance from someone as boisterous and physically fit as you, but like all the kindhearted ones,_ the monster shrugged with a cruel smile, _you’re too easy to break_. _It’s unfortunate; I was looking forward to having some fun messing with you. I thought I could enjoy myself before getting rid of you. Oh well, it’ll have to wait. I really wish I could stay longer, but you seem to be coming back to your senses._

 _Thank you, Mark, so much for watching this message. And as always, I will see you in your next nightmare,_ the monster grinned darkly, _buh-bye!_

The screen went black.

_[dark learns to influence]_


	3. Not a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: nightmare, implied possession, mental hallucination, dark thoughts, blood, implied torture, illusion of death
> 
> Happy New Year!! I might be able to manage one more chapter before 2017, but probably not.
> 
> Enjoy some more dark shit :)

Later that night, Mark finds himself unable to sleep. Tossing and turning, no position is helping him black out and forget the video. He immediately cut out the section after his first outro, but the impact was made. Dark thoughts fly and dart around his head, being tossed around like a burning baseball. Mark turns onto his right side and stares into the darkness. He blinks once.

The shadows stay still. Still, Mark can’t help but to feel that they stare right back at him, waiting for him to fall. Shivering, Mark leans his weight to the left and slowly turns onto his back. The ceiling isn’t any more welcoming than the shadows on the wall – in fact, every square inch of his room was sending chills of anticipation and fear down his spine, setting all his nerves on fire despite the freezing cold in his veins.

Even with the weight of the warm blanket on top of him, Mark feels surprisingly shivery as if his body heat had escaped without him knowing. A chill is settling in him, and Mark feels very unsettled by it.

The louder his doubts and thoughts get, the stronger the frost creeping through him gets. Whispers connected to the face of the monster and its deep, raspy voice echo and bounce around so violently that Mark thinks that he can feel his ears ring and throb.

_You can’t lie to yourself and say that you’ve never wondered what killing would feel like._

_How much would all of your friends struggle if you strangled them?_

_You have all of your friends’ trust already, you could kill them however you pleased._

_Have you ever wondered whether different people’s blood tastes different?_

Mark punches the pillow in frustration and flips it onto his face, screaming out into it all of his bottled up emotions. _NO,_ he wants to scream back to the _sick, twisted_ voice in his mind, but he can’t. Nothing works, and his mind isn’t the same as it used to be. Hell –

 _His mind isn’t even_ his _anymore_.

Mark is crying. He feels the first tear escape, and it leaves behind a trail of his broken down defenses. Once the tear is hanging on the underside of his chin, all of his walls fall, and all of his sorrows pour down his face. He sobs, gasping for air to fill his compressed lungs, and he can _barely breathe,_ and everything is so _blurry,_ and his chest feels so _small_ , and he _can’t feel anything but the burning from his **eyes** to his **lungs** to his **core**._

Mark’s breaths stutter and hitch as he blinks away the tears. The drying lines on his cheeks feel like they’re cracking his face, and his skin doesn’t seem to fit anymore. Slowly, with his arm over his face, Mark’s breathing evens out, and he drops into a dream.

_Mark wakes up to darkness. Everything is silent. He sits up and pats the ground below him. Looking down, he realizes he’s just on the floor, and his bed is nowhere to be found. In fact, there’s nothing but black shadows that lightly outline blurry objects. Mark feels a compelling urge to stand, so he rises to his feet and looks around. His back is kind of sore – and he was sleeping on the ground, so that’s logical – so he stretches out his arms._

_Mark instinctively grabs for his glasses and makes the motion to put them on before realizing that they aren’t there after he “put” them on. He shakes his head and thinks:_ What the hell am I doing? Also, where the hell am I?

_Looking around again, Mark can make out objects a little clearer. He slowly makes his way over to what he thinks is the door and reaches for the door handle. His hand is a little shaky, but he dismisses it without a second thought and pushes the handle down. He pushes open the door by a crack and blinks at the scalding light that pours into the room._

_Hurriedly, Mark closes the door with a slam. He brings a hand up to his face and rubs his eyes to soothe them from the pain. Before a second attempt to leave the room, he blinks repeatedly and puts his hand back onto the handle. With his arm over his face, he makes it out of the door and shuts it behind him. It takes a few attempts for him to adjust to the bright light that surrounds him. Once he’s confident he can open his eyes fully and freely without being blinded, his arm slowly leaves his forehead._

_Mark squints into the disarray of colors and white light, blinking as fast as his eyelids allow him to so that he can see clearly._ The hell…? _Mark thinks to himself. His hand drops from the door as he stared in mostly confusion and slight awe. The building he’s in is entirely white – like in SUPERHOT. Suddenly –_ Ow, goddamnit! _Mark swears as pain shoots through his hip. He rubs the spot and pouts without realizing. Suddenly, his knuckle stings, and another shock of pain spikes up his arm. Mark cradles his fist and groans._ Oh, god, why me? _He complains._

_Forgetting his injuries, Mark walks down the hallway and turns a corner to see a flight of stairs and a balcony overlooking a high ceiling area one floor down. There’s a scintillating chandelier hanging on the ceiling, but Mark can’t see the details clearly. He leans on the railing lining the balcony and relaxes a bit, staring up at the chandelier. Then, he notices another door to the side opposite from where he came from._

_Mark backs away from the rails and slowly steps to the door. Cautiously, Mark opens the door inch by inch, creaking ominously. Everything in the room is white – white walls, white beds, white curtains, white nightstands, white everything. Checking that there’s nothing dangerous, Mark lets out a breath he didn’t notice that he was holding._

_As Mark continues to check the house, he finds more and more white rooms that are completely harmless, yet the feeling of unease in his gut continues to increase and suffocate him. Mark closes the door to the most recently explored room on the first floor and takes another lap around the house to make sure he didn’t miss anywhere. Now, Mark stands in front of the last door._

_The basement stairs look harmless enough, but at the bottom of the stairs, the white walls darken significantly, harbingers for the mysteries deeper into the basement. Mark shivers before mustering up enough courage to step down the squeaky steps. Soon, his foot steps onto the brittle, white carpet. Mark tentatively turns the corner, alert and ready to run._

_Before he can even process anything he sees, he lifts his foot in disgust – why the hell was the carpet wet? The sight of a red puddle surrounded by drying, darker splatters causes Mark to gag violently even without any scent of blood. In a hurry, Mark backs away from the blood, further into the basement – also being careful not step in any other puddles of undesirable liquids._

_Suddenly, Mark bumps into something behind him, and he can feel the object swing. He turns around right as the crimson-stained face of Jack swings back to greet him._

_Mark screams, and the monster laughs._

_[dark takes control]_


End file.
